


BSAA年度单身汉哈喽喂拍卖会

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	BSAA年度单身汉哈喽喂拍卖会

“OK, boys,” Jill Valentine环视了一周会议室里面的20个男人，“首先恭喜你们获得了今年BSAA最有价值的单身汉的提名，有的人已经不是第一次上榜了，Chris，” 她看了一眼自己的老友，“连续5年，你真应该找个女朋友了。”  
会议室的其他成员被Jill的玩笑逗乐了，Chris本人也无奈地笑了两声，他耸了耸肩，反唇相讥着，“Jill，你这是在主动请缨吗？”  
Jill笑着摇了摇头，她和Chris你来我往的调侃总能让周围的人兴致盎然地围观，没人注意到只有Piers低下了头试图掩饰他脸上一闪而过的失落。  
“言归正传，” Jill坐在了她身后的桌子上，“我知道每年我们都会给你们拍一套照片做成年历，” 她停顿了一下，在座的所有人都知道Jill口中的那个年历都是他们半裸或者穿着紧身上衣拍的性感写真，“好消息是今年你们不需要拍照了，” 她听到了在座的几个人发出了一身解脱的长叹，“虽然你们的年历通常都会大卖，今年我们为了更多更快的筹到捐款，准备举办一场单身汉拍卖会。我想不需要我多说，BSAA是个非盈利组织，这次的捐款对我们明年的预算非常重要，所以我需要大家的鼎力合作。”  
“我想我们没问题的，Jill，” Chris冲她点了点头，“拍卖会是什么时候？”  
“万圣节的那个星期，为了迎合节日气息，你们现在就要开始准备演出服吧，” Jill看了看底下的人群，“还有谁什么问题嘛？”  
“呃……长官，” Finn MacCauley怯生生地举起了手，“您能不能再具体说一说拍卖会是怎么个拍法的？我不太明白。”  
“哦，你叫Finn吧，今年Alpha的新人，” Finn忙不迭点了点头，能被Jill Valentine记住姓名让他受宠若惊，“你们20个人就是拍卖品，和普通的拍卖会相似，报价最高的人就会赢得那个单身汉当晚的所有权……冷静点，Finn，” Jill看着Finn的表情忽然变得惊恐，“BSAA没打算把你们卖了，不会有人对你们非礼的。不过我刚刚也说了，” Jill提高了声音，引起了在座的全体成员的注意力，“这次的筹款对BSAA很重要，你们现在是BSAA最抢手的单身汉，我需要你们彻底施展男性的魅力，有什么解数都给我使出来。” 她站了起来，单手叉着腰，“明白了吗？士兵们！现在散会！”  
“Jill…” 等大家都走得差不多了，Chris走到了她身边。  
“No, Chris,” Jill还没等他开口，就先回绝了Chris，“我知道你要说什么，你不擅长表演啦，你在观众面前紧张啦，那天你就刚好忽然就有事啦，之类的废话，你想让我放你一马，我的回答是不。”  
“……” Chris张了张口，又无奈地闭上了，“好吧，被你说中了。”  
“Nivans，请等等，” Jill叫住了从他们身边走过的Piers，“我有个任务交给你。”  
“什么任务，Valentine长官，” Piers来到他们身边，他向Chris投去了一个疑问的眼神，对方只是愁苦地看了他一眼。  
“我需要你帮助Redfield队长准备他在拍卖会上的才艺表演，你们两个是单身汉名单上的前两名，必然是今年的重头戏，所以……” Jill迟疑了一下，她注意到Piers的眼神里闪过的那丝惊喜，她又看了一眼Chris，原来如此，“总之，这是个重要的任务，Nivans，这两个星期Redfield队长就归你了，这是个命令。”  
“遵命，长官！” 说Piers大喜过望都不足以形容他现在的心情，虽然Jill的原意并非如此，但是‘这两个星期Redfield队长就归你了’这句话听起来还是相当顺耳的。  
==  
“Captain,” 第二天午饭的时候，Piers兴致勃勃地来到Chris身边，“你想好了拍卖会上要干什么了吗？”  
“呃……” Chris那愁苦的表情再次浮现在脸上，“我正在试着不去想这件事呢……”  
“别担心，captain，” Piers给了他一个肯定的微笑，“不如今天下班之后我们一起想吧？”  
“那就听你的吧，下午见，Piers。” Chris向他投去了一个感激的眼神，Piers脸上被染上了一层淡淡的粉红。  
那天下午Piers并没有在射击场流连太久，他蹑手蹑脚地来到Chris的办公室门口，向里面张望了一眼，看起来队长已经在那里等了有一阵子了。“Piers，” 对方首先看到了站在门口的Piers，“进来吧，” 他向Piers招了招手。  
“Captain，” Piers坐在了他对面的椅子上，把手中的棕色纸袋放在了Chris桌上，“我买了晚餐。”  
“看起来今天我们要在这里呆到很晚啊，” Chris打开了纸袋，惊讶地发现里面还有两罐啤酒，“Piers，没想到你也会偷偷带啤酒进来啊。”  
“你看上去需要来一点，captain，” Piers接住了Chris扔过来的那罐，“有助于帮你放松一下。”  
“听着，Piers，” 喝了一口之后，Chris开口了，“我既不能唱歌，也不会跳舞，自从高中毕业以后我就在军队里，除了战斗技能之外其他的我没什么拿得上台面的。”  
“Captain，你太谦虚了，” Piers摇了摇头，“你是BSAA活着的传奇，我打赌只要你站到台上去哪怕什么都不干都会有人竞拍的。”  
“没准儿吧，” Chris苦笑了一下，“不过如果那样的话Jill绝对会杀了我的。那你那天打算干什么，Piers？”  
“我在高中的时候参加过一次类似的活动，” Piers有些不好意思地承认，“那次也是为了一个慈善基金筹款，我，呃……我当时是全场拍出的最高价。”  
“Wow，” Chris感叹了一声，“looks like I’m in good hands.”  
“Captain，很多人都会从他们平时的爱好中找一些能拿来表演的，” Piers想了想，“你平时都有什么爱好？”  
“呃……爬山，钓鱼，” Chris想了一会儿，“有机会的话还会骑马。”  
“……” Piers眨了眨眼，“看起来兴趣爱好这条路是走不通了，呃，那脱口秀怎么样呢？讲讲笑话什么的？”  
“呃……你是说像这样？” Chris清了清嗓子，“一个男人走进了酒吧，” 他看着Piers点了点头，“他家有四口人，他自己有酗酒的毛病，” Chris停了下来，等待着Piers的反应。  
“……” Piers从来没有想过他会遇见一个喜欢讲反笑话的人，更别提那个人是Chris了，不过仔细想想，他的幽默感的确有点与众不同，“让我们再试试其他的吧，讲笑话太没有视觉冲击力了……” 他心虚地说，不敢看Chris期待的目光。  
那真是一个漫漫长夜，他们尝试了各种各样的方案之后，Chris躺倒在了他的座位上，他双手捂脸沮丧地说：“我真宁愿总部让我们继续拍写真啊。”  
“咳……” Piers干咳了一声，其实Chris前几年的单身汉年历都被他买了好几份收藏了起来，这种事情千万不能让队长知道，“今晚就先这样吧，明天我们再试试其他的吧。”  
“啊……” Chris伸了个懒腰，“今天在办公室呆了一天了，文书真是搞也搞不完，Piers，你想和我去健身房一趟吗？我需要活动活动。”  
“呃，我以为这个时间健身房已经关门了，” Piers跟着Chris走出了办公室。  
“哦，我有钥匙，” Chris冲他打了个眼色，“Alpha队长特权。”  
“没想到你也会偷偷配健身房的钥匙啊，captain，” 他调侃了一句。  
“千万别告诉别人，” Chris拍了拍他的肩膀，“我可不想写更多的文书。”  
“放心，你唱歌的事情我也不会告诉别人的，” Piers笑了几声，“那可真叫人大开眼界啊。”  
“Piers！” Chris苦笑着看了他一眼，“不会有下次让你开眼界的机会了。”  
“那可难说，captain，” Piers狡猾地看了他一眼，“Andy还一直嚷嚷着要小队去唱K呢。”  
“我的天……你们的这些爱好真是难理解，” Chris摇了摇头，打开了健身房的门。  
他们两个先从简单的伸展运动开始，在举重的时候他们轮流站在长椅地另一端防止对方不小心将杠铃跌下来，最后Chris带着他走到了搏击场。“你想和我来一场吗，captain？” Piers边用布条缠着手边问着。  
“好啊，先热热身再来吧，” Chris来到一个拳击袋前，将双拳举至眼前，做出了攻击的准备姿势。  
Piers朝着另一个拳击袋走去，他看着Chris有力地挥出一拳，他手臂上的肌肉随着动作而上下律动着，这一个拳运动的不仅仅是手臂，Chris强有力的腰肌带动着他的上半身旋转着将拳头送出，沉沉地打到拳击袋上，发出一声闷响。  
“Captain，”Piers目不转睛地看着他，“我觉得我知道你在拍卖会上该干什么了……”  
“嗯？” Chris停了下来，他的兴趣被Piers的话提了起来，“你觉得我还有救吗？”  
“仔细想想其实没那么困难，” Piers走到他身边，“你说的没错，你最拿手的不就是战斗么，只要在台上展示一下你的格斗技不就行了嘛！我们平时都习惯了训练，反而忘记了观众大多是没有上过战场的人，所以他们一定会喜欢的！”  
“这真是个好主意！” Chris如释重负地出了口气，“Piers，你帮大忙了。”  
“没什么，” Piers挠了挠后脑勺，“我只是提了提意见而已。”  
“我想我要先设计一个套路，估计观众不太喜欢看把敌人脖子拗断的30种方式，” Chris半开玩笑地说，“简单但是好看的应该就可以了。”  
“当然，” Piers点了点头，他扔给了Chris一双拳击手套，“明天再考虑细节吧，” Piers戴上他的手套，双拳相互碰了一下，“你准备好了吗？”  
Chris微笑了一下，和Piers一起走到了擂台上。  
==  
接下来的几天他们都在同一个时间在自由搏击训练场上见面，Piers为他提了不少关于动作方面的建议，显然，Piers对舞台表演比他熟悉很多。在Piers的指点下，他们一起设计了一套不错的动作。  
那天，Marco走进了他们的休息室和在场的各位轮流打着招呼，“Hey, 我亲爱的Alpha队员，还有队长，”他的心情看起来非常不错，“我注意到了，除了那几个已经名花有主的队员之外，我们今年都是BSAA最有价值的单身汉。”  
“Marco, 你想说什么，” Jeff今年刚刚订婚了，没有入选BSAA的单身汉名单依然让他心里有点失落。  
“我建议大家统一制服，超级英雄主题！” Marco转到Chris的方向，他指着Chris，“美国队长，怎么样？”  
“统一制服听起来不错，” Chris并没有多想，“不过美国队长的制服不太适合我吧。”  
“Captain比美国队长厉害多了，” Piers看似心不在焉地插了句嘴，“Marco，你想当哪一个？”  
“作为Alpha小队里面唯一的黑人，” Marco挺起了胸，他只有一半的黑人血统，但是依然以黑人自居，“我觉得复仇者联盟的指挥官Nick Fury我可以算是当之无愧吧。”  
“你长得也有点像那个电影里的演员，” Andy说，他和Marco的交情甚深，可以算的上是损友了，“不过他比你帅多了。”  
“说的真好，黑寡妇，” Marco讽刺地看了他一眼，“你的胸也比那个女演员大。”  
“Finn，你想好了吗，” Piers问道，Finn刚刚加入Alpha不久，这次的入围可以说是出乎他的意料。  
“我……呃，我没想到要穿超级英雄的制服，” Finn紧张地回答着，“我不怎么看漫画。”  
“你在开玩笑吧，” Marco不可思议地看着他，“又不看漫画又没有女朋友，你平时都在干些啥？”  
“别理他，Finn，” Andy说，“他自己的私生活是那样才会觉得其他人都该是那么无聊的。”  
“说得好Andy，” Marco反唇相讥道，“谁昨晚和我在玩使命召唤来着？哦，就是另一个私生活无聊的人——你。”  
“你真的要当黑寡妇吗？” Finn好奇的问着Andy。  
“当然不了！别听他胡说，” Andy和Marco互相瞪了一眼，“我是死侍。”  
“Piers，你呢？” Chris漫不经心地问着，“我觉得鹰眼挺适合你的，百发百中，” 他做了一个射箭的姿势。  
Piers的脸一下子热了起来，“我刚想说鹰眼呢，captain。”  
“你们在谈些什么呢，Alpha小队，” Jill在他们讨论的当头走了进来。  
“我们在商量拍卖会的服装，” Marco殷勤地回答着，Jill是BSAA里面数一数二的美女，自然是绝大多数单身士兵的梦中情人，“我们打算全部都穿成超级英雄，我是复仇者联盟指挥官，长官。”  
“挺适合你的，” Jill上下打量了一番Marco，让他有些飘飘然，“Chris，你是谁？”  
“呃……没想好，” Chris抱着肩看着Jill，他看到了Jill手中的文书，心情顿时烦躁了起来，“那些该不会又是给我的吧。”  
“冷静点，你看起来马上就要爆炸了，” Jill打开手里的文件夹看了一眼，“不，不是给你的，” Jill像是忽然想起了什么一样，“你应该当绿巨人！”  
“为什么！” Chris举起双手，做了个不可理喻的表情。  
“Because you’re always angry，” Jill微笑着说，她转向了Piers，“Nivans，我们的队长准备的怎么样了？”  
“Hulk ready!” Piers学着绿巨人的样子说了一句，让全场的人都笑了起来。Jill点了点头，把文档交给了Piers，小声和他交代了几句就离开了休息室。  
==  
还有三天就到拍卖会了，今天傍晚，Piers带了一个手提音响来到了训练场，“Captain，是时候该试试配乐了，” 他说着，朝Chris晃了晃手里的iPod，“我找了一些歌，你要试试看吗？”  
“当然了，Piers，我都没有想到配乐的问题，” Chris今天穿着无袖的白色t恤，将他健硕的肌肉紧紧勾勒了出来，“那我们开始吧，” Chris光脚站在了格斗场的正中央，背对着Piers做好了准备动作。  
Piers按下了开始键，带着东方风格的电子音乐缓缓地从扩音器中流出，Chris随着节拍打出了他的第一拳。他的脸看向左侧，目光追随着自己挥出的指尖，接着，他的身体也扭到了左侧，向前迈了一小步打出了他的第二拳。接着，Chris向右转过身，让自己变成了面对观众的姿势，他的手也从握拳变成了手刀形状。他快速地踢了一下腿，脚尖轻盈地点到地面上，摆着那个姿势停了几秒。接着，他的身体一震，连续用左右手刀砍像他面前的假想敌，接着手臂一弯，另一只手推着他握拳的手臂将手肘猛地推了出去，正中假想敌的咽喉。  
Chris的动作和音乐配合的恰到好处，他的一拳一动都将自己健美的肢体展露无遗，这拿捏得当的力道饱含了十几年来无数次的训练和经年累月的经验。昏暗的灯光下，Piers能隐约看到Chris身上汗水的反光，他吞了一口口水，训练场里的空间忽然变得异常狭小，让他透不过气来。音乐结束的时候，Chris双手合十长长地呼了口气，然后恢复了自然的站姿。  
“你觉得怎么样？” 他看着正盯着自己发呆的Piers，“Piers，你没事吧？你的脸怎么这么红？”  
“呃……挺……挺不错的，你再多练习几次就完美了，” Piers站了起来，他指了一下带来的音响，“这个先借给你吧，我今天先走了，captain，” 他匆忙跑出了训练场，留下了一脸茫然的Chris。  
Piers，深呼吸，他靠在墙上，设法让自己冷静下来，Chris手臂的肌肉，Chris的呼吸，厚实的胸肌，脖子上的汗水……这些想法变成了热流向他的小腹涌去，你越想越糟糕了，他吸了口气，慢慢地朝着他的宿舍走去。  
==  
“女士们先生们！欢迎来到BSAA万圣节单身汉拍卖会！” Jill今晚穿成了一个女海盗服，她的肩膀还放了一只假的虎皮鹦鹉，“让我再简单地重申一次规则，每个单身汉的起拍价格是一千美金，每次叫价不能低于一百美金。这次的拍卖会得到的资金将会投入BSAA北美支部的明年的运营中去，我们觉得比起直接捐款，这样的拍卖会更加有趣，你们觉得呢？” Jill的问题引得台下一阵欢呼，能看到BSAA的20个猛男在台上卖弄风骚显然比捐钱要有意思的多，“今晚任何拍下单身汉的幸运儿都可以和他一起呆到午夜，在午夜之后，你们还愿意继续和单身汉约会的话，就需要对方的同意了。” Jill简短地讲了一下规则，“好了闲话少说了，有请今晚的第一位登场的单身汉，来自Alpha小队的 —— Marco Rose！”  
Marco在欢呼声中走到了舞台上，那是个被改造过的T型台，单身汉能够走到T台上和两旁的观众进行互动。Marco穿上了复仇联盟指挥官的行头之后还真的有些神似，他在台上看起来一点也不紧张，几乎是跑向了T台的尽头和每个伸出手的观众击掌。“How are we doing？” 他喊了一声，左手撑在耳朵上做出倾听的动作，台下立刻尖叫着回应起了他，“Ladies and gentlemen，” Marco走到了舞台中央，“Music!” 他指了一下后台，节奏感强烈的鼓点便响了起来。Marco将麦贴在了嘴边，Alpha小队最能说的队员在台上也算的上是本色演出，像所有的饶舌明星一样，他手舞足蹈地说唱了一大串歌词连气都没有喘一下，他的部分歌词听起来像是即兴而说的，从歌词里能隐约听到BSAA和Alpha小队等字眼。唱完了一段之后，Marco大方地脱掉了身上的长袖风衣，顺手扔给了台下兴奋的观众中，他黝黑的臂膀从身上那件黑色的西装马甲中露了出来。这个动作显然又一次引发了场内此起彼伏的尖叫，Jill见机宣布了拍卖的开始：“谁今晚想把这位复仇联盟指挥官带回家？一千美元起价，有没有人？啊，那边有人出一千一，哦，一千二，一千五，那位先生出了一千五，” Jill走到Marco身边，“看看他的身材，这绝对不止一千五，Marco，” 她向他使了个眼色，Marco立刻扯下了他的马甲，走到T台尽头展示着自己的肌肉。“对了在场的各位，” Jill提醒着，“如果你们愿意的话，可以走到T台前面给我们的单身汉小费，这可是个趁机摸他们的好机会，” 她挑逗地说着，立刻在Marco面前就多出了好几个人举着美钞抢着向他的裤腰里塞。在Jill不遗余力地煽动下，Marco最终以三千一百美金的价格被一个和他差不多年纪的女性拍了下来，第一个拍卖者通常都不会取得很高的价格，Marco的标价无疑算得上是个开门红了。  
“看起来Marco今晚终于有点运气了，” Piers此刻正和Chris坐在第一排，离他们上场还有一段时间，“那个姑娘看起来对他挺感兴趣的，” Piers说着，扫了一眼身边的Chris，真不知道他今晚会被什么人拍卖下来，“captain，轻松点，大家只不过是聚在一起找找乐子而已，” 他试着让Chris的表情看起来没那么吓人。  
“希望我能在脱光之前被人拍下来，” Chris低头看了看他的衬衫和牛仔裤，感到浑身不自在。  
“Captain，” Piers扬起了眉毛，他想到了一个也许能够激励队长的方式，“要不要比一比今晚我和你谁拍出来的价格高？还是说……你现在就要立刻认输？”  
“Piers，” 他看了一眼身边的狙击手，鹰眼的服装真的很适合他，“别以为我会那么容易上钩。”  
“哦？难道传说中的Chris Redfield连一个筹款任务都没办法好好完成么，” Piers玩味地看着他，Chris脸上的苦逼表情终于被另一种表情代替了 —— 竞争欲。  
“Wow, Piers, alright,” Chris看着他轻轻点了点头，“It’s on!”  
接下来的几个人都是从其他小队和BSAA后方选出来的，他们也被拍到了不错的价格。“Captain，你是什么时候上场，” Piers侧首在他耳边问着，“我是最后一个。”  
“我，呃……” Chris想了一想，“好像是在Andy后面，差不多是中间的时候吧。”  
“Finn!!” 看到他们小队的新人穿着蜘蛛侠的行头登台的时候，Piers在底下大叫着他的名字为对方打气，Finn的舞台恐惧症比Chris还要严重，这几天都靠着Ben和Carl的不断鞭策才完成了他的节目准备。  
也许是新人的运气吧，他并没有怎么被Jill折腾就被一对老夫妇用接近五千美金的价格拍卖了下来，Marco后来坚持说那是因为老夫妇看着Finn可怜才拍卖他的，然而Andy却觉得他的老友是嫉妒Finn的拍卖价格比他高。事实上，大多数参与竞拍的人都是常年资助BSAA的捐赠者，他们只需要在适当的时候把捐款拍出去就可以了。  
Andy穿着死侍的服装和Jill解释着他们Alpha小队这次的主题就是超级英雄，虽然他想要进一步解释Marvel和DC宇宙里面超级英雄的区别，却被Jill及时制止了。Andy被她推到了T台尽头让观众将他的紧身衣从身上扯了下来。“我的天……” Chris不安地说了一声，他的胃里现在七上八下，他知道Jill绝对会把他整得很惨。  
“Now, ladies and gentlemen!” Jill的鹦鹉不知道什么时候已经从她肩膀上掉了下去，现在半死不活地挂在她背上，“The legendary, the one, the only, Captain Chris Redfield! The most eligible bachelor in BSAA’s history!” Piers觉得她并没有夸大其词，Chris Redfield在BSAA的地位的确是无人能及，同样，他在公众中的人气也是数一数二的，除了不计其数的女性崇拜者之外，他在男同性恋群体中也是个标志性人物。  
Chris和他们彩排的时候一样，以背对着观众的姿态出现在舞台上，他周围的灯光都暗了下来，只有一束聚光灯打在他的头顶。他的穿着让人一时间没法猜出来他到底是哪一位超级英雄，Piers听到后面有人说他会脱了衬衫露出里面的超人标志，还有人觉得他一定是美国队长。  
当Chris随着音乐转过身面向人群的时候，他发现头顶的聚光灯让台下的观众陷入了一片黑暗中，what the hell, 他想着，撕开了自己的衬衫，露出了被漆成淡绿色的身体。台下的尖叫声几乎将音乐都淹没了，他也许邪笑了一下，也许那只是他的幻觉，无论如何，他还是按照先前的套路打完了那套拳法。  
“我的天哪，” Jill也忍不住尖叫了一声，“这难道不是我们见过的最惹火的Hulk吗！” 她走到Chris身边，把话筒递到Chris嘴边，“来和观众打个招呼吧。”  
“Grrrr,” Chris脸上的怒火并不像是装出来的，然而放在绿巨人身上却显得相当适合，“Good evening, puny humans!” 他呲牙咧嘴低打了个招呼，观众的热情却并没有被他的低吼所熄灭，甚至有人往台上扔了一个女士内衣。  
“你们知道规矩的，一千元，” Jill开始了叫价，“一千五，哦那位先生出了两千，这边我看到了一个两千三，两千五，三千，” 此起彼伏地叫价声让她有些手忙脚乱，而T台的尽头，一条长长的队伍早就等在那里想要给Chris塞小费了，“Hulk，” Jill招呼着他，“为什么你的牛仔裤还穿在身上！”  
Chris回过头生气又无奈地瞪了她一眼，Jill也同样凶狠地瞪了回去，“你看，你的粉丝在台下等着呢，还不快点过去！”  
“哼……” Chris抿起了嘴唇，他想到刚刚和Piers决定的那个小比赛，弯下腰徒手将自己的牛仔裤的裤管硬生生扯了下来，让它变成了一条破破烂烂的短裤。他这个动作在此人让台下的观众沸腾了起来，Jill也趁机将Chris的价格提到了五千四百美金，这已经是今晚的最高价格了。Chris走到T台边上，并不打算卖弄肌肉，只是蹲在在了台边，假装那些伸向他裤腰的手不存在。很快，他的裤腰里就被塞满了一张张小额的美钞，随着钞票的逐渐增多，他不得不笨拙地从裤腰里将那些过剩的钱币拿出来，腾出位置给后来的人塞钞票。时不时会有人毛手毛脚地摸一下他的胸肌和腹肌，每次都惹得他向对方投去死亡凝视。不久，他胸前的那些绿色彩绘就被摸出了一道道手印，让他看起来像是画了一层迷彩。他那张愤怒的Hulk脸一直都没有什么大的变化，不知情的观众都以为他是为了保持人物性格而刻意为之，只有Piers有些担心队长会真的忽然变身为绿巨人。  
“看起来今晚的最高竞价已经要产生了，一万两千美金第一次！一万两千美金第二次！” Jill停顿了一阵，静寂的场内等着她宣布最后的成交额，“一万两千美金成交！恭喜这位先生，获得了BSAA首席钻石王老五Chris Redfield的所有权！”  
等等，先生？Chris看着一个打扮入时的年轻男子走到了他身边，向他伸出一只手，示意Chris拉着，“来吧，Hulk。” 他叹了口气，看起来在午夜之前，他不得不和这个脂粉气过重的男人共度了。  
“能够拍下来你，我们是在太高兴了，” 他说着，将Chris领到了他们的座位上，原来拍卖下他的，并不是一个人，而是一对看起来十分甜腻的同性情侣，他们是当地LGBTQ组织派来的代表者，“看完拍卖会之后我们再商量今晚干些什么吧，” 他像Chris抛了一个媚眼，上台之前的那种紧张感现在又在他胃里加倍地翻腾了起来，离午夜还有三个小时，Chris被夹在了二人中间，他现在真希望总部能把他立刻调遣他去什么地方执行紧急任务。  
此刻，Chris的注意力一直都不在现场，他只想尽量地放空，直到这个夜晚的结束。然而Piers的登场让他神游的思绪再次回到了这个沸腾的现场，他才想起来，Piers并没有告诉他自己准备了什么节目。  
Piers选的是一首当下相当流行的歌，唱的大概是一个和滚石巨星的舞步有关的内容，Chris曾经在广播里听到过，但是却叫不上他的名字。随着男声的响起，Piers也开始舞动起了他的身体。他的动作干脆流畅，举手投足间带着一种不羁的性感，却并不是在刻意卖弄。他的身体跟着音乐边打着节拍边左右摇摆着，时不时将腰身向各个方向扭动着，从各个角度展示着他身体流畅的曲线，他甚至做了那个滚石巨型的招牌舞步。随着观众的欢呼，他还会向前走几步，伸手和台下的观众打着招呼。鹰眼的行头包括了一把弓和一个箭筒，Piers的箭筒里面放着的不是普通的道具箭，而是几朵玫瑰，他每取出一朵将它射到观众席的时候，都会在那块人群里引起一小会儿的混乱，大家都纷纷跳着想要抢到那朵示爱的玫瑰花。  
Jill显然对Piers的表现很满意，她走上台的时候，还和Piers跳了一小会儿。“女士们先生们，这是今晚最后的一位单身汉，” 她的手搭在Piers肩上，和他一起摆出了一个造型，“机不可失失不再来啊，还没有竞拍的观众们，这是你们最后的机会了！”  
底下的观众并不需要Jill过多的鼓励，好几个牌子已经竞相举起来了，他几乎不费吹灰之力拍过了五千美金。“这位鹰眼，” Jill并没有善罢甘休，“你还有什么动作现在要赶紧表现了。”  
只见Piers大方地走到了T台尽头，转身背对着观众，他示意音响师继续播放刚才的音乐，自己则跨开了马步随着节奏摇摆起了臀部。他时而快速地抖动着臀肌，时而扭动着腰身，像跳拉丁舞一样左右扭转着自己的臀部。“Shake it baby!” Jill在一旁大喊着，“我看到了六千美金！六千美金！” Piers并没有停止他的动作，他边扭着臀部边转过了身体，面带着微笑继续扭动着身体，同时解开了胸前的拉链，他并没有将那件马甲脱掉，只是时而挑逗地忽然间撩开自己的衣服，让台下沸腾的人群一窥自己衣服下的肌肉。“七千美金，七千七百美金！”Jill的竞价身依然没有停止，Piers跪在了T台上，举起双肘继续前后摇摆着腰身，钞票接二连三地被塞到他的裤腰里，贴身的那些纸币已经被他的汗打湿紧紧黏在了身上。“八千，我听到了八千，还有没有更高的！”  
“我的天……”一直坐在Chris身边的男人开口了，“这小子真会跳，” 他扭头看了一眼Chris，“hey，Chris，”他伸手在Chris面前晃了晃，对方好像已经被惊呆了，“你没事吧？你看起来……哦！” 那人忽然恍然大悟地感叹了一声，拍了一下他的大腿。Chris本能地看了一眼自己的临时所有者，不用对方说，他也知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，虽然现在身上没有什么衣物，他依然感到浑身发热，紧绷的喉咙好像阻止了自己正常的呼吸，让他张开了嘴却说不出话来，那天Piers看着他练习的时候也是这种表情 —— 情欲被唤起的表情。  
“一万二成交！” Jill的声音比刚才更加高了，“今晚出现了两次的最高价！感谢你，女士，非常感谢你！” Jill和一个中年女性握了握手，她就是今晚赢得Piers的竞拍人。  
随着Piers走下台去，这次的拍卖会也完满的结束了，单身汉们随着他们各自的买家一起在庭院里四下散去，而Jill则趁着这个机会和他们的捐款人一个个打着招呼。偌大的庭院里摆满了万圣节的装饰，在夜幕下温暖的南瓜灯和诡异的怪物相映成趣，让这个大会议场变成了幽会的最佳场所。  
==  
午夜还没有过，Piers陪伴着的那位女士就以疲倦为理由先回她的房间了，他回到了拍卖会场，那个T台已经被迅速拆除了，现在只剩下了一片空旷的荒地。Piers找了一处树影斑斓的台阶坐了下来，没有了不久前刺眼的灯光，这个地方显得一片静谧。  
“你今晚的对象呢？” Chris熟悉的声音从他身边不远处传来，Piers有些惊讶地看着队长出现在这里。  
“她说累了，就先回去了，你的呢？” Piers看到拍卖下Chris的是个男人的时候，心里的确犯了一阵醋意，没想到队长也会被这么早放走。  
“我们喝了几杯，和他们聊了一下，呃……乱七八糟的事情，” Chris并不打算告诉Piers，刚刚的那两个多小时，两位LGBTQ的代表全都用在鼓励Chris身上去了。  
“看起来我们是打平了呢，captain，” Piers朝他微笑了一下，夜色下的他看起来有些神秘。  
“那可未必，” Chris从口袋里掏出了一大叠零钞，“既然拍卖的价格是一样的，就靠小费分胜负吧。”  
“没问题啊，” Piers也从他的箭筒里倒出了一大堆乱七八糟的钞票。  
“……一百一十六，一百一十七，一百一十八，你呢？” Piers将他数好的那堆钱塞回了他的箭筒里。  
“一百二十，” Chris把最后一张钞票放在了那叠钱的顶上，拍了拍手。  
“看起来还是你赢了啊，” Piers无奈地耸了耸肩。  
“还没有到午夜呢，” Chris说着，拿起了刚刚放下的那张钞票。他走到了Piers身边，夹着钞票的手指慢慢伸到他敞开的马甲里面，这个意外的动作让Piers的身体一下子僵硬了，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，看着Chris的手指贴着他胸前的皮肤慢慢滑到小腹，顺着人鱼线来到腰上，将那张美钞卡进了他的裤腰里，“现在我们扯平了，” Chris低声说着，嘴唇危险地来到了对方的唇边。  
他们保持着这个姿势，彼此都在犹豫着该不该缩短二人唇间的距离，这时候不远处的教堂响起了午夜的钟声，就像听到了信号一样，Chris先向前凑了上去，二人的唇瓣终于交叠在了一起。Chris的嘴唇有些干燥，他的胡子摩擦着Piers的下巴，那两种感觉对他来说都是未知的领域，和他在想象中的感觉相差千里却又仿佛如出一辙。Piers用拇指摩挲过Chris覆盖着胡须的下颚，像是在验证眼前的人到底是不是真的，他的手最终停留在了Chris的侧颈上，让对方皮肤的温暖在掌心集结。  
“Chris，” Jill的喊声从看不见的地方传来，一阵脚步声之后，她出现在了二人的面前。他们依然保持着刚刚接吻的姿势，Jill见状，便大方地侧着头欣赏了一阵，看够了之后，她再次叫了一声Chris的名字，“有几个捐款人想见你一面，很快的。”   
“我这就去，” 他答应了一声，在Piers耳边低语了几句之后，快步追上了她。  
“看样子你明年终于不会再上单身汉榜了啊，” Jill调侃地拍了拍Chris的背，“真不容易。”  
“也许吧，” Chris低低地笑了几声，事情发生的太快，他还没有完全回过神来。  
“那几个捐款人还有一大笔金额想要给我们的……” 他们你一言我一语的说着，渐渐消失在了夜幕之下。  
Piers低头看了看那张卡在腰上的钞票，微笑不自觉地爬上了嘴角，等我回来，我们还有很多话要说呢，Chris的语气里充满了对未来的无数个期许，谁能想得到BSAA最抢手的单身汉最后竟会落在他的手中呢。


End file.
